Lakeside Adventure
by forever122
Summary: I'm going to pick on Toshiro a bit in this one. The gang is going on a camping trip. What will happen?


LAKESIDE ADVENTURE

_I came up with this idea one day while I was out tubing and fishing on a lake with my family. This takes place, let's say, shortly after the winter war. Gin's alive and forgiven. I won't go into details though. I do NOT own Bleach._

It was early Saturday morning...

Ichigo woke up to a snoring Kon on his forehead. Ichigo threw him off his head and woke up. Just then Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia burst into his room.

"Ichi-nii, Ichi-nii, Ichi-nii, guess what, guess what, guess what!" Shouted Yuzu as she and Karin dog piled him.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"Next week we're going camping!"

"You can invite some friends if you want." Karin said nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay. When are we leaving?"

"Monday night." Rukia replied. "And we're going to return Sunday night."

"How many people can I invite?" Ichigo asked.

"Umm... Up to ten I think." Yuzu replied.

"Okay, well you two better start packing." Rukia said.

"Ichigo? What is camping?" Rukia asked after the twins left.

"You really don't know what camping is?!" Ichigo laughed. "Well I guess you'll find out."

"I don't know what to pack though." Rukia whined.

"Go ask Karin and Yuzu what to pack later."

"Fine." She huffed. "Who are you going to invite Ichigo?"

"Umm... I guess Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, and Renji. If I know Orihime though, she'll most likely invite Rangiku, and she'll drag Toshiro with her. And she'll also ask Ikkaku and Yumichika along."

"Hmm... Okay, see you Ichigo!" She said as she left. Ichigo started dialing up his friends.

**PHONE CALLS**

"Hello?" Orihime answered.

"Ah, hi Orihime. My dad is taking us camping this weekend, and said I could invite some friends, so I was wondering if you wanted to come." Ichigo asked.

"Sure! Could I invite Rangiku-chan and Toshiro-kun?"

"Knock yourself out." He replied and hung up.

"Yo." Renji answered.

"Yo, Renji. Would you like to-"

"Yeah, I'm comin'." He cut off.

"But you don't even-"

"Camping, right?"

"Yeah, how did-"

"Rukia invited me."

"Rukiaaaaaa!" You could hear screaming through the phone.

"Hello." Answered a monotone voice.

"Yo, Chad do you want to come camping with my family, Orihime, Renji, and some others?"

"Sorry Ichigo, I'm a bit busy right now."

"No problem."

"Hello?" Answered a boy in glasses.

"Ah, Uryuu, would you like to—" the connection went down.

"Well that was rude." Ichigo said staring at the phone.

**PREPARING WITH ORIHIME**

Orihime had just gotten off the phone with Ichigo.

"I'm so happy! I would've never thought Ichigo would invite me to go camping with his family! I'm so– kyaaaa! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow... What did I trip over? Enreku! What are you doing off of your shelf!? You know better than that. Let's put you back where you belong." She said to her stuffed bear.

"There. All better. I better call Rangiku-san now. Oh, I hope she can come."

Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring—

"Hello?" answered an exasperated voice.

"Rangiku-san? Is this a bad time? I could call back later if you wanted..."

"Ah! Orihime-chan! No, no, this is a perfect time. Taicho's out so I can talk to you all I want!"

"Oh. Um. That's good. Anyway, guess what!"

"What?"

"Ichigo asked me to go him on his family's camping trip!" She squealed.

"Ehhhh! I'm so happy for you Orihime-chan! What is camping though?"

"We're back!" Shouted another voice on Rangiku's end.

"Who's that?" Asked Orihime.

"Oh, no one, no one at all."

"Matsumoto. Get off the phone and do some paperwork." Said a young male.

"But caiptaaaaaain! Orihime-chan and I are talking about important stuff." she whined.

Orihime could hear a chair squeaking on the other end as someone sat in it.

"Oi! Get out of my chair Ichimaru!"

"Nah. I don' think so."

"Get out of my office!" Orihime could hear some scuffling going on on the other end.

"Maybe I should call back at another time..."

"Oi! Taicho! Get off of Gin! Sorry Orihime-chan. I have to call you back." As the last sentence was spoken, the line went dead.

"Hmmm. I wonder what that was all about. Who's Gin again? Oh, well. Now, where did I put that old tent?" She wondered, quickly walking towards a closet.

**IN SOUL SOCIETY**

"Taicho! I said to get off of Gin!" Rangiku said, as she tried to pry her captain, who was currently trying to maul Gin on the floor, off of said man.

"Not until he gets out of my office!"

The room started to drop a couple of degrees. It was a sign that Toshiro was getting either angered, or annoyed. Gin was about to shove the child off of him, when the boy kneed him in the wrong place. Gin grunted in pain and started to growl. This caught Rangiku's attention. It seemed as though her captain had somehow angered Gin and he was about ready to hurt him. She yanked her captain up off Gin and stepped back a bit.

"Let me go, Matsumoto! I'm not done with him!"

"You may not be done with him, but I think Gin is done with you." She warned. The boy finally realized how mad Ichimaru was. The man was sending off a lot of reitsu. Anyone lower than a lutenient would be on the ground gasping for breath. Toshiro had a deer caught in a headlight look. Gin was approaching the both of them. When he got in arm's length, Matsumoto shoved him behind her back.

"Giiiiin... Remember what we talked about?" She warned.

"Talk? Wha' talk? I don' remember havin' any talk." Said the still angry man. He kept trying to move around Rangiku to get to Toshiro, but she kept getting in the way. Eventually he had them backed up in a corner.

"Move, Matsumoto!" Shouted a squished captain.

"Do you want to face Gin right now?"

"Just give 'im to meh, Ran-chan."

"No. If I do you'll hurt him."

"I'm not a child Matsumoto! You aren't my mother either! Move!"

"Fine. You want to face Gin. Be my guest. Just don't come crawling to me for help!" Said the enraged female as she slammed the office door shut, taking something with her.

"It's just meh 'n you now, Shiro-chan." Hissed Gin as he slithered closer. He could see some perspiration forming on the cornered boy's brow. Toshiro reached behind his back for his zanpakto, to find it not there. His eyes went wide while Gin's smile grew. Toshiro frantically looked around for his zanpakto, not finding it anywhere.

'Did I leave Hyorinmaru in my room? No, that's not possible. I wouldn't leave him alone. That means someone must have stolen him. Who though? The only people I've been in contact with today were Matsumoto and Ichimaru. Would Matsumoto take Hyorinmaru? No, she wouldn't. Would she? No.' Pondered Toshiro.

"What did you do with my zanpakto, Ichimaru?"

"Meh? I didn' touch it." Hissed Gin, snatching Toshiro's hair and dragging him over to the couch.

"Gah!" Shouted Toshiro at the way his scalp was being treated. "Liar! Matsumoto would never take Hyorinmaru!" His reitsu was steadily rising.

"Yeah? How much ya wanna bet?" Said the man, tossing him onto the couch.

"Now, wha ta do with a troublesome kid like you?"

"I'm not a kid Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya said as he tried to maneuver around Ichimaru, with no success.

"Of course ya aren't. Then how do ya explain why yer so short? Why ya haven't reached puberty? Why everyone calls you a boy genius? Why yer voice sometimes cracks? Why yer so short-tempered? Tell me Shiro-chan, are you sure you aren't a kid?" All threw out his speech; he noticed the room slowly being covered with ice.

"See meh point? You can't even control your reitsu!" That was the last straw for Hitsugaya. He lunged at Gin just as Matsumoto burst through the almost frozen door.

"Toshiro! What do you think you're doing! Get off of him this instant!" She said, prying the boy off Gin.

"Thanks Ran-chan." The man said as she sat on the couch and restrained the boy. He sat across from her as Toshiro wiggled in her lap, trying to escape her bear hug restraint.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Don't thank me Gin. You're in trouble with me too." She replied. Gin was about to make a run for it, you NEVER want to be in trouble with Rangiku, but he realized she put up a barrier around the room.

"I didn' do nothin'."

"Oh really? Then explain to me why Toshiro—"

"Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Was attempting to strangle you?"

"Uhh..."

"That's what I thought. Calm down Toshiro!" The boy was fighting for his life. The few times he was in trouble with Matsumoto, while taicho and while third seat, were some of the worst days of his life. He wouldn't stop wiggling.

"Why aren't you calling me by my title?! You never do that!" He demanded.

"I'll tell you if you stop struggling." She replied. He wanted an answer, but not as badly as he wanted to escape Matsumoto. He began to kick harder now.

"Stop throwin' a tantrum, Chibi-taicho. It even proves my point that yer a kid." Stated Gin.

"You wanna deal with him Gin? Go right ahead." The female said, putting Toshiro into his lap. They both froze. If Rangiku was actually handing Toshiro over to Gin, something had to be wrong.

"Now, what should I do with the two of you...?" She pondered. Her phone rang again though.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Rangiku-san! It's me, Orihime! Is this an okay time to talk?"

"Ah! Of course Orihime-chan!" She exclaimed as she sat down on the opposite couch from the two males. She kept her eyes tentatively trained on them, watching their every move. To be honest, it was freaking the both of them out.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Ichigo said I could invite you to come camping with us." Responded Orihime.

"Could I invite some people?" She smirked at the two boys.

"Of course! Who are you inviting?"

"Well, I was thinking of inviting Yumichika and Ikkaku, my taicho, and Gin."

"Who's Gin? The name sounds familiar..."

"He's a childhood friend. You might have met him before. He went with Aizen but then betrayed him."

"You mean the creepy guy?"

"Yes Orihime. The creepy guy." She giggled. "What is camping anyway?"

"It's when you go out into the woods and stay there for a while."

"Hmm... Doesn't really sound like my type of activity, but I'll try it."

"Yay! We're leaving Monday morning and coming back the following Sunday."

"Okay. Thanks for inviting us Orihime!" With that, the line went silent.

"Uh... Ran-chan... Wha was that all 'bout?" Gin asked cautiously.

"We're going camping! Our first family outing!" She squealed.

"Family? What are you talking about Matsumoto?" Toshiro demanded. Starting to struggle in Gin's grip.

"Oh... We haven't told you yet, have we?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well, you see... You know Gin is my childhood friend, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, even back then he was in cahoots with Aizen. Gin wanted revenge because he stole some of my memories. Anyway, when I gave birth to a child later, Gin made me think it was a dead female, when actually, he hid the baby away so Aizen couldn't harm it…"

"How does this concern me?"

"The baby I had wasn't a girl, it was a boy. A very quiet baby. What I'm trying to say is Gin and I are your parents."

There were a few minutes of silence before Toshiro let out a small laugh.

"Ha! You're joking! You've got to be joking! You and Gin? My parents? I died on a plain of ice, Matsumoto. Besides, my last name doesn't match either of yours."

"Ichimaru isn't meh real last name, Shiro-chan. It's Hitsugaya, just like yer granny's. Your inner world is also a plain of ice genius. "

Toshiro sat their shocked. He couldn't comprehend what they had just told him. He actually did understand, but he didn't want to believe it.

"So, I'm your kid. I'm your kid. I have parents. I have... parents..." a few tears went down his cheeks. After all those years of believing his parents left him on a plain of ice to die, he was actually born in the Soul Society. He had some time ago come to terms with that. All his hopes were crushed though. He didn't want parents. He thought that if he did have parents, then they had abandoned him. He was completely fine with that though, thinking he never wanted to meet his parents. When deep down, he desperately wanted to know. His brain was going into overload and he eventually fainted from exhaustion.

"Well, at least he won' struggle when we take 'im to de world of de living." Gin said.

"Fine? He just fainted!"

"It's alright Ran-chan." Rangiku sat there for a minute thinking about something.

"Why did you want to hurt Toshiro earlier?" She finally asked.

"He kneed meh in de wrong place." Gin stated bitterly.

"Ooh... Are you alright?"

"Fine. He didn' kick that hard. I just thought he needed to be taught a lesson abou' not tackling people."

"Did you teach him one?"

"No."

"I'll be back in a half an hour. I need to verify are vacation with the Sou-taicho. I'll meet in the world of the living with Yumichika and Ikkaku. Why don't you go shopping for Shiro-chan and yourself? Enough clothing for about a week. Plus pajamas."

"'Kay. See ya!" With that, they went their separate ways. Rangiku to inform the head captain, and Gin with Toshiro on his back to tell Izuru.

_Okay. I changed a few things around for the first chapter. Hope you like it!_


End file.
